


Dare

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett takes a game of Dare to the next level</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

“This game’s getting really boring,” Link muttered, tracing a circle into the dirt beneath them. “We’re running out of dare ideas, and we already know like everything about each other! We’ve been friends for how long now? Ten years?”

“Oh, come on, Link. We haven’t gotten stale yet! There’re still loads of ideas for dares!” Rhett enthused.

“If you want me to eat another worm, the answer is no.” Rhett giggled at the memory of his best friend attempting to eat one of those slimy annelids as a dare. He had basked in Link’s suffering as the young brunet retched at the worm’s unbearable taste and texture.

“Well, what if you kissed me?“Rhett suggested, cocking an eyebrow and wiggling his shoulders at Link, who stopped what he was doing and snapped his gaze to the taller man before him.

"What?!” the brunet squeaked. His widened gaze flicked from side to side as if someone could be listening to them.

Rhett leaned forward, aiming his hooded gaze at his friend. “I dare you… to kiss me.” A smirk played at the corners of his lips as he waited for Link’s response.

“Wh-Why? That’s… That’s stupid.” Link backed away subtly, hoping Rhett couldn’t see how red his face quickly became.

“You said you wanted more dares, right? I’m giving you one.” Link’s heart palpitated at the strong confidence radiating out of the blond. Was it because he really wanted Link to kiss him, or did he just think he wouldn’t do it? Link’s hands shook as he tried to figure it out.

Just then, Rhett puckered his lips out ever so softly, and Link felt something stir in him that confused his teenaged brain. He realized he was leaning forward, closer and closer to his friend’s soft lips. He could swear Rhett was coming closer too.

It was a brief little peck, and Link backed away from it as fast as he could. “Ah-ahh!” Rhett scolded, wagging a finger side to side. “That doesn’t count.”

Link sighed heavily before coming back in. Link’s lips came into contact with Rhett’s once more, but he let them linger this time. It felt strange at first, but with a slight tilt of the head, their lips locked together perfectly. They kept heir lips together with nothing but suction, and the feeling made Link’s nerves spark with life.

Rhett then opened his mouth just enough for his tongue to slip through, pushing through Link’s lips. A challenge, Link thought, thinking Rhett was pushing the dare to new depths… and Link wasn’t going to back down just yet - not at the price of losing to a silly dare.

His tongue darted into Rhett’s mouth, accepting his assumed ‘challenge’. Link pressed closer with labored breath. Rhett moaned at Link’s enthusiasm, and Link could feel the vibration tickle the roof of his mouth.

Rhett was enjoying this, Link realized. Heck, HE HIMSELF was enjoying this. At the sudden rush of panic, Link pulled away and stared doe-eyed at the boy before him. Rhett’s jade eyes were slightly glazed over and were incredibly dilated. The blond stared back, panting slowly.

Although Link felt he already knew the answer, he asked softly, “Why did you dare me to kiss you?” Rhett licked his lips. His eyes remained locked on Link’s teary-eyed gaze.

“Why do you think?”


End file.
